A known problem for electric camshaft phasers is “drift” of the rotor relative to the stator immediately or shortly after engine shut-down. For example, immediately or shortly after engine shutdown, torque may be transmitted to the rotor in sufficient magnitude to cause the electric camshaft phaser to drift, or shift away from an intended control angle of the rotor with respect to the stator due to a lack of inherent resisting torque in the electric camshaft phaser or inherent friction associated with the electric motor and gearbox combination in the electric camshaft phaser. For example, if the camshaft comes to a stop while a valve spring is loaded, the camshaft is free to rotate to relieve the load on the spring and the electric cam phasing system cannot prevent this shift from occurring. The rotational direction and magnitude of the residual torque and inherent friction are unpredictable; therefore, the rotation and eventual final control angle of the rotor due to the residual torque from the camshaft or the inherent friction cannot be predicted. For known electric camshaft phasers, during shutdown of an electric cam phasing system, it is necessary to provide power to the electric motor during an engine off scenario to hold a gearbox for the phaser at a constant cam timing position. Providing the power is a drain on the energy system for the vehicle housing the phaser.